imperium
by akashana
Summary: Slash HPDM, deathfic, le combat final contre Voldemort


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter  appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et rien qu'à elle

**Note** : ceci est ma première fic. Et pour commencer, je fais fort : un slash et une deathfic, lol.

Merci à Emeline pour avoir vérifié l'orthographe J

 O ~ O

« Imperium »

L'horreur apparu dans ses yeux. Il me regardait depuis un moment, avec ce mélange d'amour et de désespoir qui le caractérisait depuis quelques jours. J'étais perdu dans ses yeux et lui dans les miens. Nous n'étions plus conscients de ce qui nous entourait, des dangers potentiels, des amis, des ennemis. Il n'y avait plus que nous deux. Je savais que ce n'était pas le moment mais pas plus que lui je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens. C'est alors que j'ai entendu ce terrible mot et que j'ai vu l'effroi dans ses yeux.

 Il va résister. Je le connais, il est fort, très fort, plus que moi même. Et puis surtout, il est tellement maître de lui, il ne laissera personne prendre possession de lui de la sorte. Je le sais, je le sens. Il m'aime, je l'aime. Tout cela est plus fort que tous les imperium du monde. Rien ne pourra se mettre entre nous, rien ne pourra nous séparer, même pas la mort. Rien.

Je continue à le regarder, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Il se bat. Ses yeux sont une porte ouverte sur son âme. Il se bat, et derrière l'effroi je sens sa volonté et son amour pour moi. Cet amour c'est notre plus grande force et notre plus grande faiblesse. Voldemort l'a compris. Mais il ne pourra pas l'utiliser. Je le connais trop bien, il ne pourra jamais me faire du mal, pas tant qu'il sera en vie. Il lutte toujours, ses muscles sont tendus, ses doigts serrent sa baguette tellement fort qu'ils en deviennent blancs. Ses yeux sont toujours rivés aux miens, puisant leur force dans mon regard. Je l'aime. J'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, d'oublier cette stupide guerre, d'oublier que je suis Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, d'oublier que je dois combattre Voldemort, que je dois gagner. Ca n'a pas d'importance. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est lui, rien que lui, ça a toujours été lui et ce sera toujours lui, quoi qu'en pensent les autres. Je ne regrette rien, je l'aime c'est tout.

Je suivais la bataille intérieure qu'il menait. Je pouvais presque lire ses pensées « Un Malfoy ne se rend jamais, un Malfoy ne baisse pas les armes, un Malfoy n'a pas de maître, Je t'aime Harry » Ces yeux reflétaient son douloureux combat. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il allait gagner, je le savais il allait gagner, venir se ranger à mes côtés, on allait combattre Voldemort ensemble et puis on allait vivre heureux et oublier cette stupide guerre. 

Soudain, je vis une lueur de triomphe apparaître dans ses yeux. Je lui souris et il me rendit ce sourire. Dieu qu'il est beau, Dieu que je l'aime. Son sourire est triomphant, plein d'amour, conquérant. Il fait un pas vers moi, doucement, toujours souriant.

« Imperium »

La voix glacée de Lucius Malfoy rompit le silence. Je vis alors une terreur pure envahir le regard de mon aimé. Bien que sa volonté soit très forte, il était très affaibli, non seulement par la résistance qu'il avait opposé au premier impérium mais aussi par les nombreux sorts qu'il avaient reçu durant la bataille. Je fermais les yeux un moment. Lorsque je les ouvrit, je plongeai directement dans le regard bleu acier de Draco. Le désespoir le plus total s'y lisait alors que la main qui tenait sa baguette s'élevait doucement. Je su alors que tout était perdu, que tous mes espoirs étaient vains, nous n'avions aucun avenir. Malgré cela, mon amour pour lui était tellement fort. Je lâchai ma baguette et attendit, incapable de lancer le moindre sort sur mon amour. Je le regardais intensément, lui exprimant mes regrets, lui pardonnant déjà le geste qu'il allait faire contre sa volonté et par dessus tout, je fis passer tout mon amour pour lui dans ce regard.

« Avada kedavra »

« Je t'aime Draco »

o ~ o

« Je t'aime Draco » Ces mots résonnèrent douloureusement à mon oreille tandis que le corps sans vie de mon aimé s'effondrait lentement sur le sol. L'horreur de mon geste m'atteignit de plein fouet. Non, ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas pu faire ça, je n'ai pas pu tuer Harry. Dieu, faite que ce soit un mauvais rêve, faite que je me réveille dans mon lit, les bras de Harry autour de ma taille, sa tête sur mon torse. S'il vous plait, faite qu'il se relève, que tout cela ne soit qu'une blague. Non, ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être mort, après tout, c'est Le Survivant, il ne peut pas mourir, c'est impossible. 

« Harry ! » 

Je me précipite vers lui, je prend son corps encore chaud dans mes bras, je le serre sur ma poitrine, je le berce en lui murmurant des mots tendres. « Je t'aime aussi Harry, réveille-toi s'il te plait, réveille-toi Harry, je t'en supplie. Mon amour, ma vie, mon âme, regarde-moi, ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie.» Mes paroles sont vaines, il est mort. 

Harry Potter est mort et c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Soudain, la colère la plus noire remplace mon désespoir. Non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, c'est mon père et Voldemort. Je me redresse et me tourne pour leur faire face. Ils rient, persuadé d'avoir gagné, persuadé que plus personne ne s'opposera à eux maintenant que le grand Harry Potter est mort. C'est mal me connaître que de penser que j'allais les laisser gagner aussi facilement. Oh non, pas sans me battre, la mort d'Harry ne sera pas vaine, je vais le venger avant d'aller le rejoindre. 

« Avada kedavra »

Mon sort atteint mon père avant que celui-ci ait seulement pu se rendre compte que je m'étais relevé. C'est avec un plaisir évident que je vois son corps sans vie toucher le sol. Voldemort reste un moment à fixer l'endroit où se tenait son plus fidèle Mangemort et puis se tourne vers moi. J'aperçois un mouvement sur ma gauche : Dumbledore. 

« Avada kedavra »

Nous lançon le sort en même temps, Voldemort n'a pas le temps de réagir. A son tour, il s'effondre sur le sol, mort. 

Je ne me préoccupe déjà plus du sorcier noir, je me retourne et m'approche du corps sans vie de Harry. Je le regarde, je regarde ses bras qui plus jamais ne m'étreindront, sa bouche qui ne répondra plus à mes baisers, ses yeux clos pour toujours. Plus jamais de regards, plus jamais de rire, plus jamais d'amour. Je m'effondre à mon tour à côté de ce corps tant aimé et je me mets à pleurer, à hurler ma douleur, mon désespoir, insensible aux autres cris, aux autres larmes. Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, tous pleurent la mort de Harry mais personne ne peut me comprendre. 

J'ai l'impression de n'être plus qu'une enveloppe vide. Mon âme m'a quitté en même temps qu'Harry. Mon corps le réclame, mes yeux cherchent les siens. A quoi bon vivre si lui n'est plus là. La douleur, la perte, l'absence, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Personne ne pourrait me comprendre et encore moins me consoler. Mon amour pour lui est tellement fort mais aussi tellement inutile maintenant. Je me penche vers Harry, mes lèvres frôlent une dernière fois les siennes tandis que mes mains s'emparent de l'épée qui pend à ses côtés. Avant que quiconque ait pu faire un geste, je l'enfonce dans mon cœur. Je m'effondre à côté de lui. Ma main cherche la sienne, la trouve et j'entrelace nos doigts. 

« Je t'aime Harry »

o ~ o

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, lol.

Si oui, vous pouvez toujours me laisser une petite review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir 


End file.
